Doris Lang
Doris is a fictional character created by Hideyuki Kikuchi and the main female protagonist of the Vampire Hunter D novel. *'Physical appearance (Novel)' Doris is described as a beautiful young woman, around 17 years, with large eyes that seemed alight. Somewat tanned and very muscular, she had her black tresses tied back. An untamed aura, unique to all things living in the wild, emanated from every inch of her. Upon first meeting her she is dressed in a ash-gray waterproof cape that fell down to her ankles and a threadbare blue scarf that swathed her neck. She also wore snug leather sandals. Later she is described as wearing a shirt and jeans. She is usually described as having a black whip in her right hand or on her hip. In both incarnations, she hides the Kiss of Nobility in her neck *'Physical appearance (movie)' Doris' appearance in the 1985 animated movie is quite a lot different than her novel appearance. In the film Doris has golden orange hair that she wears in braided pigtails throughout a majority of the film and her skin tone is rather pale. She is also seen throughout most of the moving wearing an odd dress/shirt get up with deep red accenting her shoulders and her breasts. She wears a leather belt around her middle and a knife or gun holster across her hips. She wears no pants and her underwear are always showing. She also wears strange pointed healed shoes and odd looking leg warmers. And instead of wearing a scarf she wears a decorative choker like garb with a blue gem on one side. *'First apperance' : Vampire Hunter D page 9. *'The Adventure begins' : '-Looking for a Hunter' We first meet Doris as she is laying at the feet of her horse at the bottom of a hill not to far outside of the Frontier village of Ransylva. Upon hearing the approaching of a horse and rider she jumps to her feet and meets them out in the road. The rider comes to a stop not far from her and she asks him if he is a drifter or a hunter, to which he gives no reply. Then noticing the long sword on his back she inquires if it if just for show before threatening to take it from him. The rider asks what she wants and upon hearing his youthful voice shee spits out that he is only a kid, but she also states that that doesn't matter and she won't go easy on him. He states that she is an "...awfully forthcoming..." bandit upon which she calls him a dolt and explains that she wants to trest his skill. Quickly growing tired of the conversation she attacks him lashing out with her whip. Without moving the rider turns the whip back on her effortlessly. Doris manages to prevent her attack from striking her but she is surrpsied. The rider politaly asks her to move out of his way. She does so and he goes on down the road. But after he's only traveled a few paces she calls out to him demanding that he look at her. As he turns to look back at her she rips away her cloak and pulls her hair from its tie and stands before him completely naked. As he is discrated by her sudden nudity she strikes out with her whip, which splits into eight seperate strands, all of which succesfully land on him. She mocks him for being so easily distracted but a hint of disappointment comes over her. She claims that he is the ninth man to be distracted by her nudity. She then demands the sword or else she will take it from him once she has knocked him out. She gives him a choice of either being strangled or pulled from the back of his horse to which he replies, "Neither appeals to me." Irritated by his cheek she focuses all of her strength to try and drag him from his horse but to her amazment her whips slip right through him without losing their shape. Completely flabbergasted the youth turns and continues on his way. He does not get far however before she calls out him, picking up her cloak and wrapping it around herself she runs after him and apologizes. She exclaims that he is a hunter and not just any hunter, he is a Vampire hunter and that she would like to hire him. He quickly states that hiring a Vampire Hunter is no joking matter and she explains that she nows that because her own father was a hunter. The youth asks her what type of hunter her father was to which she replies that he was a Werewolf Hunter. The young hunter notes that the whip she weilds was made of Werewolf bristle before inquiring about her wanting to hire him. He asks which of her friends or family members were bitten by the Nobility. Doris confesses that it was she who had been given the ''Kiss ''of the Nobility. The young man asks her if she knows the cost of hiring a Vampire Hunter. She says she does and states that she doesn't have much money but she will give him three meals a day, room and board and, growing a bit nervous she also states that she will let him sleep with her as payment. It is hinted at that she is a virgin even though she does not come out and say it. The youth offers her a mocking smile and states that being kissed and turned by the Nobility would be better than being bedded by the likes of him. She becomes upset and snaps at him saying that she would rather die than be turned and that who one sleeps with does not define their worth. Finally the traveler does agree to be hired on by her but only if he can be completely honest with her. He then tells her that he is a Dhampir. She is shocked. She can hardly believe that the handsome hunter is a Dhampir, the half-human half-vampire offspring of a human and a Nobil. But she begins to think that he is a bit to handsome to be anything else. As the sun begins to set Doris, followed by the young Hunter who revealed himself as D, quickly make their way back to her farm home just a little ways outside of the villiage in twenty minutes. The ride would have usually taken thirty minutes. Her haste to return home is revealed when they arrive and are met by Dan, Doris' eight-year-old little brother. Doris asks if anything had happened while she was away, more specifically if any mist-monsters had returned. Dan exclaims proudly that nothing had happened and that no mist-monsters would dare return to their fam due to having blasted one not to long ago. The boy then states dully that Greco had stopped by with flowers for Doris. Doris inquires as to what happened to the flowers to which Dan states he put them through the disposal and compacter before feeding them to the cows. Doris approves of this and seems quite proud of her brother. She then inroduces him to D who Dan quickly takes a liking to. The rest of the evening is spent with Dan attatched to D's hip, asking questions and being a bit of a pest. The boy even goes so far as to try and say that Doris is the one being the best and drag D off to his room so that they can talk "man-toman" all night long. Doris however puts an end to this and sends Dan off to bed. She then apologizes to D for her brothers pestering. D however states that it does not bother him and he does not mind being admired. Category:Vampire HunterD Category:Doris Lang